


Slow Change

by MercyBraavos



Series: Don't You, Forget About Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBraavos/pseuds/MercyBraavos
Summary: You don’t spend six years as virtually inseparable best friends without having love-type feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first timestamp of the parent fic "As You Walk On By." It can be read as a standalone, but will make more sense if you read the original story.
> 
> Trigger warning: In this story, Dean and Cas live in Kansas where the age of consent is sixteen, so I did not use the 'underage' warning. However, there is upcoming consensual sexual content between two character under the age of eighteen. If that bothers you, please move along.

_ Sixteen Years Old _

They’d been taking it slow since that first night of soft, sweet kisses in the July heat.

Painfully slow, actually.

It wasn’t that Dean was unhappy. He was over the moon, actually. He knew Cas loved him. You don’t spend six years as virtually inseparable best friends without having love-type feelings. Sometimes though, he wondered if Cas wanted Dean as much as Dean wanted him. There had been more than a few heavy make-out sessions since that night; hours tangled together on Cas’ bed or Dean’s that left them both flushed and breathless.

There had been a little wandering. Dean knew how soft and warm the skin on Castiel’s back was. He knew that if he sucked on the tender patch of skin behind Cas’ right ear that it made Cas gasp and whimper. He knew that Cas loved the way Dean moaned and arched into him when Castiel’s thumbnails scraped gently across Dean’s nipples.

And after one particularly adventurous evening, Dean could say that he knew was Castiel’s cock felt like, hot and hard and pressed against his own behind twin layers of denim. He’d nearly stripped his dick raw in the shower that night, imagining how silky smooth Castiel would feel in his hand, wondering what the other boy’s face would look like when he came.

OK, so maybe he knew Cas wanted him, but Dean didn’t exactly have an instruction manual on how he was supposed to proceed and the last thing he wanted to do was scare Cas off before either of them really figured out what was going on.

“Done!” Castiel exclaimed, breaking Dean out of his self-inflicted reverie. He was sitting at Dean’s desk finishing his homework while Dean was sprawled on his bed pretending to read a comic book. Cas snapped his math book shut and began carefully repacking his backpack. “You _are_ going to do yours, right?” he asked.

Dean rolled his eyes affectionately. “I’ve got all weekend, Cas.”

Castiel’s response, probably a well-meaning lecture on procrastination, was cut off by a tap at Dean’s door.

“Come in,” Dean called.

“Hi, boys!” Mary said brightly as she opened the door. Dean smiled to himself when he saw how dressed up she was. Friday night tended to be his parents’ date night which meant he and Cas might get some privacy.

Mary raised her hands, working an earring into her left ear. “Your dad and I are going out and we’ll be home late,” she explained. “Sam’s staying at Brady’s tonight so you boys will be on your own. I left some cash in the kitchen in case you want to order a pizza.”

“That’s cool, mom, thanks.” Dean responded, trying not to sound too excited.

Mary looked at him for a moment and then smiled at Cas. “Sweetheart, Michael called about ten minutes ago and I told him you were spending the night. I hope that was all right.”

Castiel nodded happily and Dean grinned to himself. “Thank you, Mary,” Cas said quietly.

His mother looked between the two of them and for a horrifying moment, Dean wondered if there was about to be a repeat of an embarrassing conversation they’d had a few months ago.

Dean had been admittedly worried about his parents’ reaction, especially after finding out Mary had seen them kissing on the deck that night. She’d pulled him aside the next morning, talking to him quietly by the kitchen stairs while Castiel tucked himself into the breakfast nook and drowned one of Mary’s fresh biscuits in honey.

“Tell me you know what you’re doing,” she said after admitting that she’d witnessed the kiss.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t, not really, but-“ he broke off and looked across the kitchen at Cas who seemed to feel his gaze and raised his head, smiling at Dean; happy and calm.

“But what?” Mary prompted gently.

“It’s _Cas_ ,” Dean said, shrugging. “I want – I want to find out what this is and I want him to find out with me.” He said the last bit in a rush and glanced up to see his mother smiling at him.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before saying softly. “Just be careful. Your father and I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

Dean bit his lip and looked away. His father’s reaction was the one he was most worried about. His big, strong, all-American, apple-pie dad. How was he going to deal with a possibly-sorta-kinda-gay-or-maybe-bisexual son? “Dad-“ Dean began timidly.

“Loves you,” Mary interrupted. “We both love you and as long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

He nodded, immensely relieved at both his mother’s assurance and that the awkward conversation seemed to be over. He started to head toward Cas, but Mary stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, and Dean? Your bedroom door has a lock. Please put it to good use.” She gave him a pointed look and he gaped at her in complete and utter shock. “There are some things a mother doesn’t need to walk in on.”

Looking up at his mother now, he could see the same concern on her face as he’d seen that morning. Thankfully, she seemed to think of better of bringing it up again.

“Well, goodnight, boys,” she said finally. “We’ll see you in the morning.” She closed the door behind her and several minutes later, Dean heard the garage door open and then close as his parents left for the night.

He glanced over at Cas who was crouched by Dean’s bookshelf, scanning the VHS tapes on the bottom shelf. “You hungry?” Dean asked.

“Sure,” Cas replied happily, pulling a movie out and holding it up for Dean’s approval.

Dean grinned at the tape, Cas knew he loved _Blade Runner_. “You pop the movie in and I’ll go call in the pizza.” He didn’t need to ask what toppings Cas wanted.

An hour and six slices of double cheeseburger pizza later, Dean and Cas crawled onto Dean’s bed and snuggled in to watch the rest of the movie. Dean propped himself up against his headboard with a pillow and spread his legs, pulling Castiel to rest between them, his back pressed against Dean’s chest.

After a few minutes, Dean leaned in carefully and let his lips graze the shell of Cas’ ear. The corner of Cas’ mouth lifted in a grin and he turned his head and kissed Dean lightly. Emboldened by Castiel’s affection, Dean squeezed Cas’ knee and began running his hand slowly down the inside of Cas’ thigh.

When Cas covered Dean’s hand with his own, Dean expected to be pulled away but instead, Cas guided Dean’s hand down further until it covered the bulge in Cas’ jeans. They both gasped and Cas bucked his hips up, clearly seeking more friction against his erection.

Dean brought his other hand around and rested his fingers against Castiel’s button fly. “Is this OK?” he whispered, popping the top button.

Cas whined low in his throat and whispered back, “yes, Dean, please touch me… _please_.”

Kissing the back of Castiel’s neck, Dean slowly undid the buttons on Cas’ jeans. He reached into the opening he’d made and finally, _finally_ skated his fingers over Castiel’s erection.

Cas gasped in his arms, his head falling back against Dean’s shoulder, before he slid his own hand in alongside Dean’s and pulled his cock out of his pants. “Please,” he whispered again, thrusting himself into Dean’s waiting fist.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean hissed, stroking up and down the length of him, “you’re so fucking hard for me.” Castiel whimpered in response and rolled his hips. Dean shuddered at the friction against his own trapped cock. “Show me, Cas,” Dean said softly. “Show me how you want me to touch you. Show me how you make yourself come.”

Cas tensed at that and Dean saw him bite his lip uncertainly. He still his movements and pushed his free hand into Castiel’s hair, playing with the silky strands, willing Cas to relax.

“I haven’t – I mean, I don’t…”

Oh.

_Oh._

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple. “Never?” He pulled Cas tighter against him and resumed his ministrations, trailing his fingers down the underside of Castiel’s cock. He swiped his thumb through the fluid gathered at the tip and brought it to his mouth, humming into Cas’ ear. “You don’t do this when you’re on your own, Cas?” He squeezed gently and Cas arched up, gasping. “You don’t lie in bed at night and think about me? You don’t come with my name on your lips?”

“I’ve tried,” Cas panted, reaching back to mouth at Dean’s jaw, “but I was never able to…”

“Finish?”

Cas nodded.

Grinning, Dean let go of Cas long enough to lace their fingers together and bring the joined hands back to stroke Cas’ cock. “Watch me, Cas,” he commanded softly. “I’ll show you what I do when I’m alone; what I do when I think about you. Would you like that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cas breathed, his head lolling back against Dean’s shoulder again.

Dean nudged him up a little. “No, baby, you have to watch, OK? Watch and learn.”

Cas nodded enthusiastically and looked down, watching while Dean guided their hands up and down the length of his cock. Castiel was dripping precome now and Dean made sure to gather it up on every pass to slick the way.

“Look how wet you are,” Dean murmured, leaning in to nibble at Cas’ earlobe. “Was it like this when you tried on your own?”

“No,” Cas whimpered, rolling his hips up to match their rhythm. “No, it’s never been like this.”

Dean smiled, absurdly proud that he could do this for Cas, that he could make Cas feel good like this. His let his free hand wander. He scratched his nails down Castiel’s thigh, stroked up under his t-shirt to feel the soft skin of his belly. He traced his fingers higher until he reached a nipple, thumbing over the tight nub, rolling it gently until Cas cried out and called his name.

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck and jerked him harder and faster. He wanted Cas to come, wanted to feel Cas come apart in his arms. He felt Castiel’s hand fall away from his and he looked down again to see Cas gripping his own legs tightly. Cas was trembling against him and Dean watched, fascinated, as the muscles in Castiel’s thighs tensed and flexed.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas breathed, “Dean, I’m gonna-“

“Yeah, baby, do it,” Dean rasped, stroking him faster while sucking a bruise against his exposed throat. “I’ve got you. Let go. Let go and come for me.”

With one final flick of Dean’s wrist, Castiel gasped and came hard, painting his belly and Dean’s hand with thick white ropes of come. He curled in on himself as he rode the waves of his climax, pressing back against Dean’s groin. The sudden friction combined with watching Castiel come – easily the hottest thing Dean had ever seen – triggered his own orgasm.

“Fuck, Cas, _fuck_!” Dean cried. His dick spasmed as he came untouched, gripping Castiel’s raised knees and calling his name over and over and over.

When he came back to himself Castiel had turned in his arms and was resting his head against Dean’s shoulder, pressing tiny kisses against his collarbone while grinning down at the conspicuous wet spot on the front of Dean’s pants. Dean wiped his hand on his leg before sliding down on the bed and wrapping Cas up in his arms.

“We’re a mess.”

Dean snorted. “Yes, yes we are, but I can’t bring myself to care right now.” Cas huffed out a small laugh and snuggled into him. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Dean pressed a kiss into Castiel’s hair and said, “Thank you.”

Cas looked up at him, chuckling lightly. “You’re thanking _me_?” he asked and Dean shrugged almost shyly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good in my _life_ , Dean.”

Dean didn’t even try to hide his pleasure at Castiel’s admission, instead dragging him up and kissing him thoroughly, burying his fingers in the other boy’s hair.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering,” Dean began, licking his lips nervously, “if you’d maybe, um…”

Castiel raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side in that adorable way that never failed to make Dean’s heart feel warm and squeezy. Dean looked at him for a moment. The messy hair, the flushed, post-orgasmic cheeks, his ridiculous blue eyes and suddenly he wasn’t nervous at all.

“I love you, Cas. I think I’ve been falling in love with you since the day we met.”

Castiel’s eyes slipped closed briefly as he sighed happily. “I love you too, Dean. I love you very much.”

“Be my boyfriend?” Dean asked simply, cupping Castiel’s cheek and stroking a thumb against his jaw.

Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean’s touch. “I already am,” he said, settling back down and lacing their fingers together. “I already am.”

\--

 


End file.
